


The Bet

by keiimos



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to play a game with you, Kuro-sama, and I think you’d prefer to be slightly sober for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the newest chapter of Tsubasa World Chronicle. Also, a belated birthday fic for [Catherine](http://swordofshin.tumblr.com/).

Kurogane’s whole body screams ‘bad mood’ yet Fay’s been prone to being careless with his life for years now and old habits break hard. Not that he’s in any danger from Kuro-pyon, he muses as he settles a nice cup of tea in front of him and holds his own against his chest. The man stares at the glass as if he’s never seen the like before frowning up at Fay with a promise of something in his eyes.

“This isn’t beer.”

“Nope.”

Kuro-sama pauses for a moment and he studies him. He’s used to this now, the analytic sweep of eyes down his body and perhaps even into his mind. For all intents, Kuro-rin cannot read minds and for that Fay is grateful. He needs a little privacy, as he feels sometimes that his body is open enough to him.

“Why isn’t this beer?”

“I wanted to play a game with you, Kuro-sama, and I think you’d prefer to be slightly sober for it.” Kuro-min hadn’t drank much at the festival, having spent the latter half of it vaguely annoyed--an annoyance that has carried over here to their bedroom which Fay just can’t have. It’s not like he really can be jealous over a wave and a smile. That would just be childish, and for all that Kurogane is, that doesn’t really seem like him. It must be something else. Or maybe he is thinking too highly of Kurogane and forgetting that he is mortal, after all.

“What kind of game?” he’s glad he has his attention and that he’s drinking the tea with a lesser frown than earlier. Still not back to one hundred percent of what he’s like around this time at night when they’re alone but Fay will take it--for now.

“That game you started teaching me,” Kuro-sama looks at him so he sighs, “Go, I think you called it.”

“Oh, I don’t need to be sober to kick your ass in that game.”

He laughs lightly, and got Kurogane the alcohol he so clearly needed. Before he hands it over, he stares at him.

“I want to make a bet.”

“What kind of bet?”

“If I win the majority of the rounds we play, I have some conditions.”

Kuro-dono looks at the alcohol, “Conditions?”

“If I win, you have to give me the money bag, daddy.”

His face turned sour, “And if I win?”

“Well, it’s up to you what you’d want. It can be anything at all, daddy.”

Kurogane considers this and holds out his hand for the bottle, “Alright, you have a deal.”

He’s more than amused as they begin the game. Kurogane does well for the first two matches, but then Fay shows off tricks that he’s picked up from watching and asking players in the neighborhood and at the market. He doesn’t drink yet, only handing Kuro-sama more when he demands it and smiling at the board.

In the end, he wins, and he didn’t even use magic like Kurogane accuses him, and he didn’t cheat either. He takes the money bag and tucks it away with his belongings before joining Kurogane in bed.

“What do you want with the money bag anyway?”

He really should have asked that earlier, Fay thinks, but now he just smiles over at him and blows out the remaining candle, “Well to limit how much you’re spending on alcohol, of course. We wouldn’t want you to develop a drinking problem.”

“I don’t have a drinking problem,” Kuro-papa grumbles and Fay tucks himself against him and laughs.

“That’s what people always say.”

In the morning they will deal with the events of the night, and deal with whatever morning brings, but for now he’s taken care of the business he wished too. There’s a familiar heartbeat in his ears and he soon falls asleep.

 

 


End file.
